The literature reviewed evidences that depression is a major mental health problem for Puerto Rican adolescents. Preliminary findings of a study by the PI indicate that Cognitive Behavioral (CBT) and Interpersonal (IPT) psychotherapies seem successful treatment approaches for this population. The question for this study is whether these approaches provided in a group format are more effective than in individual format. The specific aims of this research are to: l) Adapt, develop and pilot group formats of cognitive-behavioral and interpersonal psychotherapy treatments for Puerto Rican depressed adolescents; 2) develop bilingual manuals for the group treatment of depression in Puerto Rican adolescents, 3) conduct preliminary evaluations of the efficacy and cost of group vs. individual treatments for depressed Puerto Rican adolescents, 4) evaluate the relative efficacy of IPT and CBT for Puerto Rican adolescents with a larger sample. The research will entail an outcome evaluation of the four treatment conditions: IPT individual, IPT group, CBT individual and CBT group. One hundred and twenty clinically depressed adolescents will be randomly assigned to one of four conditions. Pre, post, and follow up measures will be made with a battery of instruments (self-report clinician ratings, parent ratings, and interviews). Process measures will also be included.